<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Responsibilities by Retro_Hussy (betsybo)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24762046">Responsibilities</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/betsybo/pseuds/Retro_Hussy'>Retro_Hussy (betsybo)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Kid Peter Quill, M/M, Misunderstandings, Not Canon Compliant, Sort Of, Walking In On Someone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:41:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,037</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24762046</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/betsybo/pseuds/Retro_Hussy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Short fic.</p><p>An awkward encounter with Peter leads Kraglin to realise him and Yondu should really be more cautious.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kraglin Obfonteri/Yondu Udonta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>103</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Responsibilities</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Pre-canon, basically just after the Ravagers pick Peter up. Kraglin is an adult.</p><p>I might expand on this and do a proper fic one day, but have no current plans to. If anyone is inspired by this premise, please go ahead!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>“Did he hurt you?”</p><p> </p><p>Kraglin nearly banged his head on the pipes above as he looked up at the kid in alarm. Not only was he startled to find him here, in front of him, and not holed up in some corner of the ship bawling to himself, but he’d talked to him. Really <em>talked</em> – not screamed or cried, or yelled obscenities at him. Kraglin was so taken aback that he realised he hadn’t registered what the boy had actually said to him. He was standing there looking at Kraglin with big eyes, seeming almost... angry? Sad? Kraglin couldn’t tell. “Huh?” he asked, frowning at him.</p><p> </p><p>“...Yondu –” said the kid, and he had a surprisingly nice, clear voice when it wasn’t all screechy or working its way out through snot and tears.</p><p> </p><p>“The <em>cap’n</em>,” Kraglin corrected him, but waved for him to go ahead.</p><p> </p><p>“The captain. Last night. Did it hurt?”</p><p> </p><p>Last night? What was the kid talking about...?</p><p> </p><p>Fuck. He dropped the wrench he’d been using to reattach the grating to the wall panel with a loud clang, making both of them jump.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Oh</em> – you heard us?” said Kraglin, feeling heat erupt into his face as he rose up onto his feet, hoping he’d feel less awkward if he wasn’t on the same level with the child. He didn’t.</p><p> </p><p>Peter nodded up at him. “I – I wasn’t sure what was happening – so I just went to check... and...”</p><p> </p><p>Oh, shit. This was <em>mortifying</em>. Kraglin silently cursed Yondu for putting the boy in his care, for coming to him during the nights; for being so damned enthusiastic, for choosing not to deliver Peter even though Kraglin knew there was <em>no way</em> they could have done...</p><p> </p><p>“You saw,” said Kraglin, coughing awkwardly.</p><p> </p><p>“ – Yeah.”</p><p> </p><p>Well, at least they’d kept the covers on, Kraglin mused as he shifted restlessly on the spot.</p><p> </p><p>Peter’s eyes were very big now as he spoke. “You – you were crying.”</p><p> </p><p>“...No, no I weren’t cryin’, kid,” said Kraglin carefully. “He wasn’t hurtin’ me.”</p><p> </p><p>There was a pause. Peter didn’t look convinced.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry ya saw us,” said Kraglin. “We shouldn’ta... not with you next door.”</p><p> </p><p>‘But – what were you doing?’</p><p> </p><p>“It’s... sommat grown ups do. It – er...” Kraglin trailed off, at a complete loss. How much more trauma were they going to inflict on this kid, he wondered?</p><p> </p><p>“When you love each other?”</p><p> </p><p>Kraglin swallowed. “Well – sometimes. For some folks it’s like that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Aren’t you – aren’t you both boys?”</p><p> </p><p>What that had to do with anything, Kraglin wasn’t sure. “We’re both male, yeah?”</p><p> </p><p>Peter seemed rather nonplussed by that response, but he finally had the good grace to look a bit embarrassed. “It looked kinda rough.”</p><p> </p><p>“ – It’s not always... what it seems. It’ll be easier for you to understand when you’re older.”</p><p> </p><p>“He didn’t attack you, then?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hell, kid – <em>no</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“’Cause that’s what it looked like.” Peter suddenly looked determined, his small hands balled into fists. “I’d help you out if he did. I'd stop him. I was scared last night – but I can be brave.”</p><p> </p><p>Kraglin rubbed his forehead, still confounded. He didn’t really like talking about his dealings with the captain, and anyhow, the kid was wrong – he was <em>so</em> damn wrong – but this exchange had caught him off guard. And Peter... while he might be an irritating little sprog from some backwater planet, he was still just a kid, and they were supposed to be <em>caring</em> for him – as much as this could be <em>called</em> care. You were meant to be a bit flowery and delicate about these things, weren’t you? Walking in on sex when you were a child was one of those things that could screw a person up for life; wasn’t Kraglin supposed to intervene somehow to prevent that?</p><p> </p><p>“Kid – Peter, the cap’n didn’t – <em>doesn’t!</em> – hurt me,” he said, putting a hand up.</p><p> </p><p>Peter deflated slightly, and Kraglin hoped he wouldn’t be frightened back to wherever he’d been sulking today. If they had any hope of making this work, the kid really did need to begin socialising. He was still only small, but it wouldn’t be too long before he’d be big enough to start work, and if he wasn’t fit by that time then Yondu’s ‘charitable’ mood would probably expire quickly. “It was nice of you to offer, and... everythin’. Maybe we can start over now? You gonna start talkin’ to us?”</p><p> </p><p>Peter stuck his little chin out and shrugged. “I’ll talk to <em>you</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Kraglin nodded. “That’s a start, I guess. I’m Kraglin.”</p><p> </p><p>Peter nodded. “I know. Yondu called you that.”</p><p> </p><p>Kraglin winced. “Right. Right.”</p><p> </p><p>Peter studied his own feet for a moment, before focusing back on Kraglin, an intrigued look on his face. “So – what was he doing to you?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>That night, when the door to the bunkroom went and Yondu swaggered in, Kraglin bit his lip and stood.</p><p> </p><p>“Get them clothes off, boy,” Yondu growled, his red eyes shining. “I got somethin’ for you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Cap’n – I don’t know if we should,” Kraglin whispered tentatively.</p><p> </p><p>Yondu froze, and then began to advance on him very slowly. “Whassat? You don’t... <em>know</em>?”</p><p> </p><p>Kraglin rolled his eyes. Yondu tended to play cute when Kraglin wasn’t in the mood or was in a bad mood or was in any other mood except amorous. “The kid saw us last night,” he hissed seriously. “‘Thought you was hurtin’ me.” He nodded furiously at the door to the little cupboard that he’d made up for Peter as a bedroom.</p><p> </p><p>Yondu stopped in his tracks. A strange look came over his face; as though he was experiencing some kind of revelation. He pulled a considering, almost impressed sort of expression. “Well, that explains why the little shit’s been givin’ me the stink eye all day. Can’t fault ‘im for those honourable intentions, mind.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. He’s – ” Kraglin gave a small cough. “He’s an all right kid.”</p><p> </p><p>Yondu’s eyes flashed knowingly. “Good ta see he’s finally opened up.”</p><p> </p><p>“Tell me about it. He kept askin’ about it. I think it freaked him out.”</p><p> </p><p>“Bet it did. I don’t do nothin’ by halves.” Yondu leered at him, and Kraglin sighed. Yondu studied him for a moment. “I wouldn’t do that, though. Hurt you like that.”</p><p> </p><p>Kraglin nodded. “I know.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>